


Fire, Ice, and Everything Nice

by Tabsbee



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabsbee/pseuds/Tabsbee
Summary: Veronica and her mother visit Riverdale for some small town charm before Veronica begins her post-college life. Or, Veronica gets entirely too invested in something that has nothing to do with her.





	Fire, Ice, and Everything Nice

Veronica and her mother were walking around Riverdale on only their third day in town and once again they heard the whisperings of the crazy girls at Thornhill. Veronica had no idea what any of that meant but it certainly took her mother by surprise.

“Thornhill? That was the Blossom home when I was growing up.” Hermione had said. She told Veronica that it was a large manor on a hill where the very wealthy syrup magnate family resided.

“I can’t imagine they would ever give up their ancestral home. They were greedy, Veronica. Greedy and evil.” Veronica was intrigued to hear her mother speak of others that way. Certainly, living in the New York circle of wealth that they did, Hermione had spoken ill of others, but never so black and white.

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly against these random people.” Veronic spoke sardonically.

“I went to school with those people, Veronica. Trust me, there was always something wrong with them.”

Despite the small intrusion, they enjoyed their day of sightseeing, Hermione pointed out all the places that held meaning in her youth while Veronica lamented how awful it must have been growing up somewhere other than New York.

Their purpose for visiting Riverdale was for some family bonding before Veronica started her internship in the Spring. Having graduated from college, she was ready to start a big girl life, but before that, her mother wanted to show her Riverdale. It shaped her childhood, Hermione had said, and she hoped it would give Veronica some insight into her parents.

It seemed that some things had changed though.

Every outing about town led to Veronica hearing more and more about those “crazy girls” up on the hill which only made her so very curious.

Veronica ventured off on her own, her mother’s suggestion, to explore Riverdale’s ‘nightlife’. Did Veronica think Riverdale had a nightlife? The answer was no but she was sure going to do her best to have some fun.

She entered Pops diner, _the place to be_ , her mother had said. It looked the same as any of the rusty highway diners Veronica and her mother had passed on their drive to Riverdale, but inside held, gasp! Youths!

Veronica was thrown for a loop as she stepped inside and saw teenagers, young adults, various folks that seemed out of place sitting in the old fashioned diner.

Her parents used to sit in these booths not so long ago. Drinking milkshakes after football games and throwing onion rings at friends as they stayed out past curfew. Veronica supposed there’s a certain kind of charm it possesses. A charm that would probably get stale after 18 years.

The life that Veronica had led has been anything but stale. She can’t help but think though, how would growing up in a place like Riverdale have changed her?

Veronica was waved over to a booth stuffed with young adults. She looked around and cautiously walked over to the several boys crowded into one window booth.

“Hey! You’re new here.” One of the boys boisterously called to her.

“Yes, am I that obvious?” Veronica responded charmingly. This is what she came for, right?

A bored boy in a ratty hat answered her, “there’s one high school and you didn’t go to it.”

“Maybe she was homeschooled like those hill freaks!” A bigger boy called laughingly.

“Well?” The first boy asked, his reddish hair looking garish under the neon lights. “Were you homeschooled up on Thornhill?”

It seemed like a joke they all found hilarious. Like an inside joke that only Veronica was on the outside of.

“Actually I’m just visiting, my mother grew up here.”

The boys oohed and ahhed, and invited Veronica to sit as one of them moved to an adjacent booth.

“I’m Archie!” The red head introduced himself. The boys went around and Veronica met Reggie, Jughead, Moose, and Chuck.

Veronica answered their jumbled questions best she could, asked appropriate questions on her end and bided her time. Ordinarily, hunky small-town boys would suit her just fine, but Veronica had a new mission here in Riverdale. All she wanted to know was what the hell was the deal with those Thornhill girls? She was also a bit curious as to her own curiosity but she figured she'd deal with that later.

After learning that all five boys had gone off to college and returned to their hometown to begin their new lives (shudder at the thought), Veronica cozied up next to Reggie and schooled her most curious, innocent expression.

"Maybe you boys could tell me a bit about those so called 'hill freaks' as I've only heard whisperings about them." Veronica played the vixen role well but she doubted the need. A small town like this with a dirty little secret? These boys were probably chomping at the bit to tell her. 

* * *

They certainly had plenty to say. Did Veronica find it particularly helpful? No. They mostly accused the girls of witchcraft which was apparently the entire town's sentiment toward them. These girls, Betty and Cheryl were their names, they were accused of some outrageous things. The boys did admit that they doubted every whisper about them, but they were all in agreement that something was weird about them, especially given they hardly ever leave their home.

Veronica also learned that Betty and Cheryl were exactly her age, same as the boys. They all would have gone to school together had those girls actually gone to school. 

Once satisfied that they had shared their deepest and most in depth thoughts on two young women that they didn't actually know, the boys wandered home with various bags of takeout from Pop's and Veronica was left with Archie. Despite the overconfident greeting which Veronica could wave off due to being in his element and surrounded by testosterone, Archie seemed like a good guy. He was genuinely kind and friendly, certainly a change of pace from New York.

"You know," Archie said, "I grew up with Betty. She was my next door neighbor for years. Mostly quiet, and we rarely ever saw her, but sometimes she came outside and we played in the front yard."

"Wow." Veronica wasn't expecting that. They had spoken of those girls in that mansion like strangers, like creatures that no one bothered to document just yet.

"Yeah. I remember one day she when we were playing tag and she fell and scraped her hand, I think. She was crying and bleeding and then her parents freaked out and like a week later they moved. I guess they went to the mansion and no one ever really saw Betty outside of that gate ever since. Anyway, you seem awful curious about them. Most folks in Riverdale just steer clear, you should do the same, Veronica." Archie seemed to hold actual concern for Veronica. Like she needed to immediately stop her little impromptu investigation and do something normal, like go shopping.

It was far too late for that.

Veronica was utterly fascinated. An entire town filled with vitriol for two young women? It was something out of the Salem Witch Trials and Veronica was going to crack that little conspiracy open.

* * *

Veronica was plenty invested in her new mission. While her mother was doing various business things and on the phone with her father, Veronica headed out to begin her investigation. Over the past two days, she's walked by the Thornhill mansion four times. The strangest thing she saw was absolutely nothing. She saw nothing of interest. Which made her realize that she was the freak now, walking by a mansion multiple times a day.

Thankfully, she caught a break. After a week in Riverdale, Veronica walked leisurely by the Thornhill mansion and spotted someone outside. It was the blonde girl from the house, on her hands and knees... gardening. Utterly normal and bland. There was a small flowerbed just near the fence and the girl was digging in it with a small spade. Which could be intriguing and mysterious except for the several flowers ready to be planted right next to her.

Veronica walked slowly by and unabashedly stared at the blonde. She was wearing dirty jeans that looked to be dubbed the gardening jeans, a loose button up shirt and a bandana to pull her hair out of her face. She was working methodically and cleaning up the flower bed to be more presentable. How would the regular Riverdale citizen misconstrue this activity? As a witch, she's obviously burying a dead body or she's digging up some toxic solution to use in her cauldron. 

Veronica let out a laugh at her own thoughts. And the blonde looked back at her with knitted eyebrows and wide, expressive eyes. She stood up and walked away from her garden, up the hill and toward the mansion that Veronica could only see the roof of from her vantage point. The roof, and a redheaded girl starting down at her from atop the hill. She must have been there the whole time, watching as Veronica walked by and laughed at the blonde.

Oh boy.

Not that she was scared because of course she didn't believe in this witchcraft nonsense, but these girls don't seem to have known any kindness in this town and here Veronica comes, a complete stranger and newcomer already laughing at them, knowing what everyone else thinks of them. Well no bother, she's not done with her investigation just yet.

Veronica walked by the house two more times with varying degrees of success. The first, she spotted both the redhead and blonde out and about. She couldn’t tell what they were doing, but it seemed innocuous. The second time, the redhead was perched at the gate to the estate, leaning casually against a post with the gates wide open.

“You’re awfully interested in my home, aren’t you?” She called out as Veronica came within closer distance.

Unexpected, certainly. Not necessarily unwelcome though. Veronica happily walked over to the other girl and stopped in front of her with excitement.

“Yes I must say I’ve always been a fan of that mid-century gothic look and the ivy growing all over it really accents the dark brick.”

The redhead squinted, studied Veronica and pursed her lips.

“Well if you’re such an architect buff come on in.” She waved her hand back in a flourish toward the estate.

Veronica fake gasped in surprise. “Oh you’re too kind, I would love a tour.” And with that, she waltzed right through the gates and onto the Thornhill property as the redhead followed.

They reached the top of the hill and stopped before the front as Veronica marveled at the mansion. Growing up with a lot of money meant she had seen plenty of gorgeous homes, but growing up in New York City meant they were mostly penthouses and brownstones.

“It really is gorgeous. By the way, I’m Veronica Lodge.” Veronica stuck her hand out to shake.

“Cheryl Blossom, but you had to have had some inkling to that.”

“So that makes the blonde Betty.” Veronica pondered aloud. Cheryl never actually shook her hand so instead Veronica spun on her heel and went to the front door.

Entering the home was like stepping back in time. Relatively, the house wasn’t that old. Nearly 70 years but of course Europe was ancient in comparison. The family portraits featured a mostly pale family with shocking red hair, and a few blondes scattered about.

“Betty! We have a visitor and she wants a tour!” Cheryl called out as she stood from the doorway.

“Oh yeah?” A far-away voice called back. “Let me guess, it’s another squirrel.” There was humor apparent in her voice, as if Cheryl has pulled a prank on her before.

“No, decidedly not.” Veronica called back.

Veronica watched as a flustered blonde,  _Betty_ , rushed to the top of the stairs. Her hair was done up but had several flyaways that she tried to smooth down best she could.

"Dear cousin Betty, this is Veronica Lodge, the one who's been sneaking about our private property." Cheryl casually leaned against a doorway to a hall as both girls watched Betty.

"Well I object to that, I have not been  _sneaking_." Veronica pointed out.

“So? Who put you up to it?” Betty asked expectantly as she stared down at Veronica from the second floor.

“I’m sorry?” Veronica wasn’t entirely sure what Betty was bracing herself for.

“We’ve seen you walking by all the time. I know you were laughing at me. Who sent you up here? Reggie?”

Veronica was mortified. So her little trip-up had been caught and analyzed.

“Oh, no, absolutely not! You see Betty, I’m visiting with my mom because she grew up here and I was just beyond curious as to how an entire town of logical, reasonable adults can actually think two lovely young women are _witches!”_ Veronica finished in a rant as Betty let a small smile creep up on her face.

 _Betty_ . Veronica thought about it as she watched the blonde descend the grand staircase. It really suited her much better than _Cheryl._ Betty. Blonde Betty. Tall Betty. Pretty Betty.

"So what do you care what this town thinks of us?" Cheryl asked accusingly though rather uninvested.

"It's unacceptable! Where I'm from we would never just publicly accept this blatant ostracism for no reason!" Veronica was riled up in her search for Justice, forgotten herself once again for the greater good. Or maybe she just wanted to see Betty smile again.

"Well I don't believe you but I'm bored so I'll be leaving." Cheryl stated as she wandered down a hallway and lazily waved her hand behind her.

Veronica watched Cheryl leave and then turned to smile at Betty.

"No bother. Betty, it's lovely to meet you." Veronica stuck her hand out again awaiting a proper meeting which Betty accepted easily. She smiled warmly at Veronica immediately belying her relation to Cheryl.

"You too, Veronica." Betty stood still as her eyes darted around the entrance to the mansion. "I um, I've never had to give a tour. And it's not even my house, really, it's Cheryl's."

Veronica waved her hand quickly. "Oh don't worry darling, I'm sure you'll do fine. Speaking of though, where are you parents? Why don't they live here with you?"

Betty grimaced and spun to walk down the hall straight ahead of the front door.

"They're gone so how about we skip those questions and I'll just show you the garden out back." Betty stated confidently.

"Oh? Another one, so you like to garden?"

And so it went on, Veronica fired off question after question at Betty as they wandered around the back of the estate. It was large and magnificent, and Veronica learned where Betty spends most of her time as they meandered around a garden that could rival Versailles.

* * *

Betty led Veronica to the front door again, and out down the driveway to the gate. 

"Well Betty, I really appreciate all this. I'll come back next time my mom is busy and you can show me the rest of the house." Veronica suggested.

Betty's eyes widened and she looked back toward the mansion.

"You want to come back?"

"Of course, there's so much more to see and learn. I enjoyed talking with you today Betty."

Veronica left the estate and happily walked along the sidewalk toward home. She never expected the day to turn out the way it did, and she never expected the girls to be so ordinary. Frankly, she had more questions than she did before. Really, the more she thought about it, the harder it was to believe. Two gorgeous, young women living in a mansion and no one in town liked them? Riverdale certainly was a strange place.

* * *

Veronica next stopped by a few days later. Her mother was once again holed up in the office of their apartment, shuffling through papers and murmuring on the phone. Veronica couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to her father, and she would have stayed and wheedled her mother off the phone but this was her chance to go back to Thornhill. She eagerly left the Pembrooke with her rain boots and a large umbrella. It had been raining since the night before and Veronica had to avoid being splashed by passing cars.

As she approached the gate, she could spot Betty leaning in much the same way Cheryl had been the other day, with a black umbrella perched above her.

"Waiting for me?" Veronica called as she got closer.

"Mhm. Our crystal ball told us you were coming." Betty responded as she opened the gate.

"Ah yes, the witch ruse."

Betty simply smiled as she led the way up the drive. The dark clouds and ever present rain gave way to a rather eerie looking Thornhill mansion, the vines a vibrant green despite the impending fall and the brick darkened under the rain for a strong contrast.

"Well, since it's raining, we'll be inside today." Betty suggested as she leaned her umbrella up outside the front door. Veronica followed suit and removed her boots as they stepped inside. Without the sun shining outside, the mansion was dark and shadowy. From the entryway, Veronica could see unlit hallways where it seemed the girls hadn't been that day and hadn't bothered turning on lights.

"It's certainly dark in here." Veronica commented.

"Yeah, we don't bother with lights in the rooms we don't use so it seems frightening, I suppose."

Betty had taken Veronica's raincoat and hung it up and then spread her arms out in a showgirl fashion.

"This is the inside again."

Veronica nodded and poked her head in the hallways that led from the entry. There was one closed door in the lobby and Veronica pointed to it.

"What's that?"

"The basement."

"Oooh, and is it dark and terrifying?" Veronica wiggled her eyebrows.

"We're not allowed down there so... one can only assume." Betty answered mysteriously. Then she smiled and pointed upstairs. "How about we start up there?"

"Why aren't you allowed into your own basement?" Veronica narrowed her eyes and put her hand on the door handle.

"Veronica, our dead parents told us to never go down there. Would you like to?" Betty asked sweetly. Dirty trick.

Veronica shook her head and followed obediently after Betty up the grand staircase.

The upstairs was very similar to the entryway. A long corridor with a dark and ancient carpet lining the floor, old elaborately framed pictures hanging along the wall. One picture was a painted portrait of a perfect blonde family. The husband had one arm around his wife, the other on a girls shoulder. There were three blonde daughters, and one startlingly familiar orange tabby. The painting and frame seemed so old, but the people seemed so modern.

"Is that you?" Veronica pointed to the smaller blonde girl. The headband seemed like a Betty Cooper thing.

"No. Actually that's my cousin. That one's me." Betty pointed herself out and continued down the hall.

"Did you have a sister?" Veronica wondered. She briefly considered the fact that most of her questions seem to have rather tragic answers, but at the same time, Betty seemed to shut down anything she didn't want to answer.

"I did, she's gone. Anyway, this is my bedroom." Betty pointed inside an average sized room with a four poster bed at the center and a small vanity on one side.

Veronica dropped yet another touchy subject it seemed, and entered Betty's room.

"Getting me into your bedroom on only our second date. Oh, Betty Cooper." Veronica teased. She studied Betty's face but her expression gave away nothing. A simple uptick of the side of her mouth and kind eyes that Veronica couldn't decipher. The first day she'd spoken with Betty, the other girl had seemed so shy and reserved. But this Betty, this one was comfortable in her skin.

Veronica sat on the bed and bounced a bit. The room had a lovely view of the garden, and Veronica could see an umbrella covered person wandering underneath the trellises on the far side of the estate.

"May I ask what your cousin Cheryl is up to?" Veronica pointed.

"No idea." Betty responded curtly. Not in an upset way, rather in a way that said she really didn't know but wasn't curious in the slightest.

"Any relation to the other cousin?"

"None."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Betty and pointed straight at her.

"You seem to be rather quiet today, Betty."

Betty smiled wide this time, an actual earnest smile.

"I'm sorry Veronica, I just feel that you've asked me so many questions and I hardly know anything about you."

"Oh!" Veronica was surprised. "Are you curious about me?"

"Well, you're in my bedroom aren't you?" Betty responded smoothly.

Veronica felt the heat rise in her face, she only hoped it didn't show.

Betty pulled a laptop from beside the bed and flopped down with Veronica. Music started flowing from the computer and Betty placed it on the nightstand.

"I didn't know witches used computers." Veronica teased again, attempting to take back control of the conversation.

"Well, I think your information is out of date. Now my turn for questions."

Betty asked Veronica a multitude of things, much like Veronica did when they toured the garden. They talked about college, Betty didn't go. They talked about New York, Betty's never been out of Riverdale. They talked about Veronica's impending internship and adulthood, and Veronica regaled Betty with her take on Riverdale. Betty was by far the most enjoyable part as of yet.

The rain ended during their time together, and the sun began to peak through the dark clouds. Veronica gathered her things as her time to leave approached, and she carried her stowed umbrella.

Same as last time, Betty walked Veronica to the gate of the estate. 

"You know Betty, I'd like to go to Pop's with you sometime, if you wanted." Veronica invited. Betty quickly looked down.

"Veronica, I can't leave Thornhill." She didn't elaborate much like all those other times Veronica asked something she shouldn't have. And so Veronica didn't push it, she would let Betty keep her secrets. For now.

"Well, no bother. I'll come back though? If that's alright?" Veronica asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I mean, we hardly toured the upstairs, did we?" Betty responded with a warm smile.

Veronica left Thornhill feeling lighter than ever, but again she felt there were more questions than answers about Betty Cooper and her cousin. But Veronica found herself not as interested in her search for the truth, she was far more enamored with the girl that spawned all those questions.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, as fall approached Riverdale and changed the lush, green trees to oranges and reds, Veronica spent more and more time with Betty and even Cheryl. They gave up the ruse of touring the estate long ago and now simply enjoyed their time together. Though that didn't mean Veronica stopped asking about Thornhill. They explored the attic one morning and found dozens of ancient antiques that Cheryl said belonged to her Nana Rose. They found a pretty, engraved pocket watch, a dusty old record player that looked to be the hottest new purchase once upon a time, and several records that they pulled out to peruse.

Veronica found herself wondering exactly how she was going to leave Riverdale when the day came. She wasn't here to start anything, she had no intention of falling this deep into any rabbit hole. And yet, here she was, fondly watching Betty excitedly ramble on about the classic car that had been sitting in the garage for decades for which they had just found the keys.

No, Veronica hadn't planned any of this. But she sure did go searching for it. Perhaps that's the difference, she could never plan something so pure, so exhilarating. She simply stumbled upon Betty Cooper and her pretty eyes and that crooked smile.

And shit, what was a girl to do?

* * *

It was a chilly morning as October dawned and Betty and Veronica were in the kitchen with the record player that belonged to Nana Rose crooning out Carole King. Veronica had on one of Betty’s sweaters, a clunky cable knit that was just a tad large on Betty and left Veronica swimming in it. She had stayed the night before after watching a movie late into the night and crawling into Betty's bed in exhaustion.

The blonde was at the stove making banana and chocolate chip pancakes for the two of them and Veronica couldn’t think of anything she’d rather be doing. Veronica huddled over her coffee on the counter to feel the steam on her face.

“You know Betty, someday I’ll get you to New York and you’ll fall in love with it.”

Betty didn’t respond. To Veronica, it looked as if she was staring intently at the pancakes in the pan. Until they started burning.

“B?” Veronica wondered.

“Hmm?”

“They’re burning, sweetie.”

Betty shook her head and flipped the pancakes, dark and crisped on the bottom.

“Shit! Ronnie I’m sorry, I’ll eat these.”

Veronica left her seat and stood behind Betty to wrap her arms around her waist.

“It’s alright Betty. Did I say something wrong?” She questioned.

“No V,” Veronica could feel as Betty moved the pancakes from stove to plates. “I’d love to see New York someday. With you, specifically.”

Veronica didn't know it at the time, but that was her mistake.

* * *

The next time Veronica went to Thornhill, no one was waiting for her at the gate. She entered the property and headed up the drive to the front door, which was promptly opened by Cheryl.

"Morning Cheryl. Where's B?" Veronica asked as she tried to enter but Cheryl didn't move out of the doorway.

"Veronica, you've got to go."

Veronica stopped and stared at Cheryl, a small smile playing on her face.

"What?" She stopped smiling though, because Cheryl had a look in her eyes that Veronica didn't even know she was capable of.

"Is something wrong with Betty?" That was her first thought, because in all their time together, it was Betty that didn't leave Thornhill. It was Betty that Cheryl was so concerned with protecting, it was Betty that wasn't ok. Veronica knew that by now.

"She's alright, but she can't do this with you anymore. You should go, Veronica."

"Where is Betty? Why isn't she talking to me? Because she knows she wouldn't be able to!" Veronica yelled at Cheryl. She couldn't fully grasp what was happening, the knot in her stomach that was balling up, making her want to throw up.

"Betty doesn't want to hurt you, Veronica, but more importantly, she doesn't want you to get hurt." Cheryl explained patiently. Her eyes were kind and sad, a look that Cheryl should never have.

"What the hell does that even mean? I'm sick of your fucking secrets!" It was the truth. Veronica got nothing but run arounds and cryptic answers, she knew there were things they were hiding, but it couldn't be anything big, could it?

"Veronica! Have you ever stopped to think about the fact that this entire town is scared of us? Maybe there's a reason for that!"

"Ok fine, there's something wrong with Betty. Whatever it is, why can't I help? Agoraphobia, terminal cancer, what is it Cheryl and why can't I help?" Veronica all but screamed. She knew Betty had to be somewhere nearby, she knew Betty had to hear this. 

"I'm sorry." And she meant it. Cheryl's eyes said more than those two words ever could. It was like she expected this, she knew this was coming. The door closed softly and Veronica could hear a thump against it. But her eyes were swimming with tears, her vision was blurred, her head pounded. She stumbled down the driveway and crumpled at the gate. What just happened? This wasn't truly over, was it? Betty is going through a flare up of whatever she had, maybe it's depression. Maybe she's acting irrationally, Veronica should come back.

And the next time Veronica returned, the gate was padlocked. The lights were on up on the hill, but Veronica wasn't invited.

* * *

Veronica had trouble acting like nothing had happened. To her mother, nothing had. Veronica never told her what she had been doing every time she went out. How was she supposed to explain she's been busy falling in love with the town's accused witch, who dumped her?

She had no more appetite, her stomach was always filled with lead and she spent most of her days with headaches from crying herself to sleep.

But no more Betty? That wasn't enough atonement though because apparently Veronica had murdered a nun in her previous life or something equally sinister. No, her troubles certainly weren't over.

Veronica spent the next two weeks wallowing in what she called ‘The worst period of her life’ for multiple reasons. Point one and three were obviously, no more Betty. But point two is what warranted the lack of Betty to be awful, and then also so much worse.

As it turned out, their impromptu little trip to Riverdale wasn’t as wholesome as Hermione had said, and, Veronica’s father was in fact _not_ traveling for business. Instead, he had received a tip from an insider that the federal government was about to bring charges of fraud, embezzlement, insider trading, racketeering and a whole laundry list of other white collar crimes against him. So, being the ever so shrewd Hiram Lodge, he fled to Europe. And Hermione and Veronica were off to Riverdale to the only piece of property not under Hiram’s name as the Lodge Empire, and Veronica’s life as she knew it, came crumbling down.

Everything that Veronica once owned, that she didn’t think to pack because of course it would be awaiting her return, was now being repossessed by federal agents as they ransacked the homes of the Lodge family. To make matters worse, Veronica was contacted by the company she was to intern with who wished to inform her that they could no longer accept her at their company as the daughter of a very high profile criminal. She had nothing left in New York. She hardly had anything left in Riverdale.

And so as Veronica tried to readjust to her pre-Betty life, that life too was flipped upside down. She couldn’t even cry to Betty. Their end was heartbreaking, but Veronica felt that it wasn’t truly over. Then her family fell apart too, and she longed for any part of Betty, even just as a friend.

So she spent most of October holed up in her small bedroom in the Pembrooke, watching from her window as everyone else went about their regular, non-upended lives. Veronica spent a lot of time crying, fighting the urge to go banging on the Thornhill door, and crying herself to sleep.

Veronica vacillated between wanting to be mad at her mother, and crying in her lap. At least now she had an explanation for all her tears and heartache.

As Veronica attempted to regain a grasp on her wildly out of control life, she knew she had to forgive her mother. She never bothered asking about her father though. What could she say really? "How's papi doing, has he been arrested yet?" It was something she'd rather not know.

Halloween approached and Veronica spent all her spare time in her room and with her mother. It was strained, but now it seemed like Riverdale was all they had. Perhaps Veronica never would leave. She spent some days with Archie and his friends, but she knew that her attitude was off-putting every time Archie asked her if everything was ok.

As the Halloween festival that Riverdale held approached, her mother actually got excited.

"Veronica, the Halloween Festival is really a treat. There are carnival rides, they're mostly for the kids, but plenty of games and good food." Hermione told Veronica. It sounded like a fair, that happened to be Halloween themed but Veronica didn't care enough anymore. She didn't care about much.

* * *

The night of the festival came and Veronica mustered some excitement. This would be good for her, besides it's not like there's any chance she'd see Betty.

She and her mother walked over together, quietly chatting about what they'll do. There were booths filled with carnival foods and donuts and candy apples. A mid-sized ferris wheel was visible from the entrance, and Hermione pointed out the massive award winning pumpkin. They picked up cider donuts and hot cider to keep warm, and wandered aimlessly around the festival. There were plenty of children running and screaming and enjoying the festivities.

Veronica spotted Archie and friends and merely gave a wave. She would stick with her mother for the night. They had played a few carnival games to no avail but Veronica found herself smiling as her mother laughably missed the ring toss. 

It had been some time since she felt any urge to laugh.

Their revelry was cut off by a fire truck blaring by, it's siren screaming as it passed the festival. There were murmurings from people around them and Hermione told Veronica it was likely nothing. But Veronica didn't feel right. She listened to a young couple pass by.

"It's Thornhill, apparently there's a huge fire." The girl whispered to her boyfriend.

Veronica didn't believe that. Of course nothing was wrong. Everything was fine, everything would be fine. She'll wander by tomorrow just to check. 

And then an ambulance rushed by too and Veronica felt her heart break.

"Mom, I-" She couldn't even finish. She just ran. Veronica ran out of the festival, she knew the way to Thornhill by heart. Even at night, even from some random part of town. She ran and ran, was passed by a police car and it's blinding lights, but she kept running.

Until she was at Thornhill. It's gates were wide open, it's mansion was belching black smoke into the sky, half the mansion was engulfed in flames and half was smoldering as firefighters worked to put it all out.

And sitting in the back of an ambulance was Cheryl, wrapped in an emergency blanket. Veronica ran to her but stopped just short when she spotted the blonde head she was searching for.

Betty stood just outside of the fence that surrounded the estate, nothing but a thin pair of clothes to keep her warm as she stared at the blaze. She never looked away. Veronica could see soot dirtying her jeans, her face and hands, but Betty didn't seem to notice.

"Veronica!" Her mother had caught up to her, and Cheryl turned when she heard her name.

"Veronica, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Her mother chastised her. "Do you know her?" Cheryl was staring at them, she gave the tiniest hint of a smile and looked away.

"I, yeah I've met them a few times." Veronica mumbled. Her mother shuffled her away and they walked home to the Pembrooke in silence.

When they got home, her mother looked disappointed in her. Veronica wasn't sure why, exactly. Because she had seemingly run to watch an emergency like some kind of masochist? Or perhaps because she even knew Cheryl, the Blossom, the 'evil and greedy' family member.

Either way, Veronica went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica woke with a headache and a pounding in her head.

Or not. There was a pounding on the door that had woken her. Apparently her mother wasn't home and someone was incessantly knocking.

Veronica groggily made her way to the front door and wrenched it open.

It was Smithers, the door man of the building.

"What, Smithers?" She asked scathingly.

He was not impressed. "There is a young Betty Cooper at the entrance for you, ma'am."

Betty. At the Pembrooke?

Veronica didn't know what to say.

Smithers wanted an answer immediately though.

"Miss Lodge?" He asked impatiently.

"Send- Send her up." She stated. Perhaps it was really Cheryl coming to see her and she had said Betty to make certain that Veronica would invite her up.

But no, Veronica waited in the doorway as the elevator chimed open and out stepped Betty Cooper, the one and only.

She smiled softly and walked to Veronica.

"Hi. Give me a tour?" She asked teasingly.

"Betty, what are you doing here? How?" Veronica asked. She never fully understood Betty when she said she couldn't leave Thornhill, but she took it to mean she really could not leave, and yet here she was. The day after the mansion burned nearly to the ground.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened. May I come in?" Betty asked politely.

"Of course."

"Listen Ronnie, I'm sorry about everything. It's just that, I had to deal with something big and I was afraid that maybe you'd get caught up in it but it's all over."

Veronica stared at Betty. Her green eyes were vibrant and her hair was in a messy updo and she looked gorgeous.

"Betty, are you alright?" The fire, everything that's been happening.

"Yes. I'm fine, I'm really, really fine. But, I heard you haven't been and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you." She apologized again, so very heartfelt. Her eyes nearly watered as she stared at Veronica. She had heard about Veronica's father somehow. Who?

"B..." Veronica wasn't even sure what to say anymore. What did this mean now? That she and Betty were  _friends_ again?

"I'm going to kiss you Ronnie." Betty stepped into Veronica's space and placed a hand lovingly at her jaw. Veronica had to look up at Betty, pretty Betty. Tall Betty. This gorgeous girl that she had somehow fallen for so fucking quick. She leaned up to meet Betty's lips and fell entirely into the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Betty's neck and pulled herself flush against her. Betty smelled faintly of cheap soap and smoke and Veronica briefly wondered where she had showered. They kissed and kissed and Veronica felt every piece of her heart snap together again, felt her stomach filled not with lead but butterflies as Betty dragged her tongue along Veronica's top lip.

They broke their kiss and Veronica nestled her head under Betty's chin and hugged her tight. She had Betty again.

 

"Asshole! I can't believe you made _Cheryl_  kick me off your property!" Veronica smacked Betty lightly on the arm. Betty laughed lightly and pulled Veronica back into a quick kiss.

She missed her. "Speaking of, how salvageable is it?"

"Not. Which is actually why I'm here." Betty stated with that little frown she does that looks like a pout.

"Do you need a place to stay? I don't think there's an open apartment but maybe you could crash here for a bit-"

"No Ronnie, that's not what I'm talking about. Cheryl and I, well we're leaving Riverdale for a bit."

"Oh." Not so good.

"And I wanted to know if you would come with us?" Betty asked, her wide eyes reminded Veronica of that first time they locked eyes, when Betty was gardening.

"Where are you going?"

Betty smiled softly, "I don't know, but I've never been to New York."

Veronica smiled wide and beautiful because of course she was never going to adjust to a life without Betty. And as for everything else, well Veronica blindly stumbled into the best thing to ever happen to her so the rest would just have to follow.

"Why Betty, I'd love to."


End file.
